Gotas de Sangre
by NoritaYandere
Summary: Como vencer el terror a la sangre, cuando el olor es insoportable y tu! tu estas cubierto con eso! Recordando la pareja SasuNaru... Yaoi


_Atención:__** Prohibida**__ la lectura de este texto para menores de __**16 años.**_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pues son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta reproducción es por mera diversión y no se busca degradar a los personajes._

_No copiar ni publicar sin el nombre expreso de la autora original o notificación especial a la misma._

**Gotas de sangre.**

La violenta brisa del otoño arrasaba con las hojas de los árboles en los verdes bosques de Konoha, sobre una montaña bañada por el suave resplandor del atardecer un joven solitario reflexionaba sobre su importante misión en ese mundo, de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca al punto de ser pálida y una cara desganada pero por igual hermosa, Sasuke, el único sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha yacía postrado bajo un abedul anciano que sobresalía entre los demás arboles del lugar, imponente como la presencia bajo él.

Dando vueltas en su propia cabeza estaba la imagen de la sangre bajo los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres seis años atrás, y las gotas del sobrante que resbalaban de la espada empuñada por su hermano, el olor era lo peor pensó en su divagación, a metal, a fuego, la sangre es asquerosa; susurro al viento observando fijamente sus largos dedos. Pero una imagen de una extremidad diferente se le presento, su primera misión fuera de Konoha, donde observó a alguien desperdiciar el vital líquido en torno a una promesa que por alguna razón estaba seguro se cumpliría "Naruto" articulo sin darse cuenta de que en verdad había salido de sus labios, cayó en un turbio sueño de batallas pasadas mecido por el frío de la noche con luna llena.

Criaturas de dientes afilados, con espadas y capuchas le perseguían por un lugar oscuro, de nuevo ese olor; sintiendo el cuerpo caliente trato de alejarse con las piernas dormidas solo pudo gritar con fuerza a las entidades que parecían arrastrar pesados cuerpos marcados con el símbolo Uchiha; y el olor metálico. Le arrastraron por los brazos, se retorció y pidió que no le matasen, gritando con todas sus fuerzas pero una figura conocida se le acerco y susurro a su oído "Otouto" para luego clavar en su estomago una delgada daga y dejarle ver su rostro sonriente.

Salto saliendo de la pesadilla, con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por hora, el olor seguía allí y podía sentir que algo le quemaba, desesperado volteo a la voz que le llamaba, un joven shinobi rubio le tomaba el brazo con fuerza, postrado a su lado le hacía un gesto para abrazarle, se libero del agarre y en vano soltó un golpe para intentar alejarlo, con agilidad fue esquivado y de nuevo le jalo de la muñeca con mucha fuerza, incapaz de evitarlo Sasuke cayó entre los brazos del muchacho algo más pequeño que él quien le abrazó contra su pecho y se acerco a su oído "Todo fue una pesadilla" repetía a modo de tranquilizar al joven pelinegro.

Gruño en queja, ese cuerpo estaba caliente, o era él quien estaba frio. Pero por alguna razón el cariño con que Naruto le susurraba le calmo poco a poco, sintiéndose extraño por la calidez que le rodeaba se dejo abrazar hasta que sus músculos se relajaron y aspiro hondo tragando de nuevo su cordura; pero el olor seguía, a sangre, se separo del que le acompañaba y se reviso la nariz oliendo sus manos y su ropa frustrado se examino con rapidez rogando que no fuese su imaginación. No encontró nada por lo que levanto la vista algo asustado al joven rubio quien le miraba expectante apenas iluminado por la luna; raspado y con la camiseta de días libres rasgada, el labio hinchado y una herida abierta en su frente que goteaba incesantemente manchando las tres marcas de su mejilla izquierda, quedo paralizado.

Su estomago amenazaba con traicionarle, sus manos temblaban y de nuevo sintió miedo; mirándole sonreír con esas heridas hablo con voz excesivamente grave tratando de no vomitar al verle en ese estado.

¿Qué mierda te paso? – articulo tragando saliva.

Ah, ¿esto? – respondió fingiendo una sonrisa – hay personas a quienes no les agrado – dijo aparentando tranquilidad limpiando sin mucho éxito la camiseta verde.

Sasuke no pudo comprender su poco interés, enfadado se levanto y tomo de la mano a su compañero arrastrándolo por el bosque y las apagadas calles hasta su pequeño apartamento, ignoro las quejas del rubio al igual que su repulsión a la sangre y sin delicadeza le arranco la desecha vestimenta le reviso para cerciorarse que no fuesen más que raspones obligándole luego a tomar un baño.

No quiero bañarme.

No te lo estoy preguntando – reprimía el azabache empujando al otro al cuarto de baño – debes limpiar esas heridas.

Me curo con rapidez – trataba de defender el rubio sin éxito alguno termino metiéndose en la ducha que el mismo Sasuke se aseguro de abrir.

En su habitación el Uchiha trataba de eliminar cualquier rastro del nauseabundo olor, lanzo la ropa de Naruto a la basura pero seguía apestando el lugar, se observo de nuevo, tenía manchas en su camisa y sus manos, se desnudo tan rápido como le fue posible, como una maniático obsesivo lavo sus manos pero su cabello había quedado implicado; sin pensarlo mucho se metió en la ducha quedando junto con Naruto en un espacio de dos por dos.

¿Qué crees que haces Teme? – exclamo el rubio asustado por la intromisión – este lugar es muy pequeño para los dos – recalco empujando sin mucho esfuerzo al azabache frente a él.

También quiero lavarme Usuratonkachi – regaño enojado el mayor.

Entonces me iré – dijo el rubio tratando de apartar la puerta que le separaba del exterior, pero Sasuke le jalo del brazo y le gruño.

Aun no te has lavado bien – amenazo frotándole con jabón la herida de su frente exaltándole por el dolor – quédate quieto o hare que te duela el doble – puntualizo autoritario el mayor obteniendo por fin la obediencia de Naruto.

Tratando de no dañarle froto con cuidado los rasguños de su cara, de sus brazos y de su pecho; en algún momento pensó que esa situación era extraña pero descarto la idea para concentrarse en su labor, cubrió de jabón todos los rasguños desde su clavícula pasando por su pecho y sobre el ombligo culminando así los espacios dañados, observo la cara del menor para revisar la más grande en su frente, pero solo encontró la mirada esquiva de su amigo, le inspecciono percatándose de que sus mejillas estaban rojas y trataba de ocultarse tras su cabello mojado.

¿Qué pasa contigo? – escudriño frustrado por el comportamiento del menor.

Na-nada – intento decir Naruto solo para que el azabache le observara más detalladamente, desde su rostro, su pequeño cuerpo y sus manos que parecían ocultar la parte baja de este, no pudo evitar pensar que verle tan vulnerable era ligeramente lindo, pero empujado por su curiosidad interrogo de nuevo.

¿Acaso te hirieron en otro lado y no quieres que vea? – articulo con fingida autoridad apartando con uso de su fuerza las manos del más joven.

Se encontró con un pequeño trozo de carne, palpitando indecentemente contra el vientre de piel canela, se sobresaltó un poco y por unos segundos solo le miró sin saber que decir.

Ya deja de mirarlo – grito Naruto empujándolo para poder cubrirse de nuevo – esto no debería pasar – susurro para sí mismo.

Tratando de no sonreír Sasuke volvió a interrogar – ¿por qué te paso algo como eso? – dijo observando los brillantes ojos azules de su compañero.

No, no lo sé – dijo evitando los grandes ojos negros – es que, estabas tocándome y no se – respondió vagamente Naruto con la voz cortada por la humillación.

Ya veo – susurro Sasuke con tono indescifrable maquinando el hecho de verle tan avergonzado, tan vulnerable, tan fácil de controlar, pensó sin percatarse de su peligroso fetiche – Algo como esto.

Con su pulgar e índice tomo el pezón del más joven dándole un suave jalón "Déjame" exclamo Naruto apartándole, evito los bruscos movimientos y con la palma de su mano libre froto el otro haciéndole levantarse rápidamente.

Pareces ser muy sensible – dijo burlón el Uchiha quien empezaba a divertirse.

déjame ya Sasuke – dijo completamente sonrojado – no es mi culpa – defendió tratando de justificarse.

Ya lo sé – respondió Sasuke consiguiendo una momentánea tranquilidad en el rostro del rubio – es mía – agrego destruyéndola.

Tomo de la muñeca a su compañero y lo arrastro fuera de la ducha, con la toalla empezó a secarle, primero los brazos, los hombros y el rostro, luego se centro en su pecho frotando de arriba abajo y en forma circular experimentaba con su joven amigo, observaba sus reacciones, en el pecho exhalaba con fuerza, por el abdomen temblaba ligeramente y sobre sus suaves pezones soltaba atrevidos gemidos que trataba de ocultar sin demasiado éxito.

Parece que esto te gusta – susurro a su víctima el nuevo sádico que crecía dentro de Sasuke – aquí – pronunciaba cada que sentía con sus manos los espasmos del cuerpo de Naruto.

Déjame por favor – rogaba sin mucho afán el sumiso rubio quien caía por primera vez ante las caricias – me duele – soltaba entre exhaladas refiriéndose a su formada erección.

¿Aquí? – provocaba de nuevo Sasuke tocando con la yema del dedo medio el inquieto miembro, al hacerlo su propio cuerpo reacciono, calentándose con rapidez reflejándose en el mismo lugar de su zona baja – parece que no eres el único – confeso enseñando su falo a su compañero, puso una mano en su cabeza y le obligo a arrodillarse – ¿por qué no lo miras más de cerca? – Sugirió luciendo toda su extensión ante los ojos de su querido juguete.

Ah, ¿Sasuke qué crees que haces? – respondió el rubio cuando su mano era acercada a ese pedazo de carne.

Tócalo – ordeno el azabache recibiendo agradecido la atención de las cálidas manos del rubio – Así – le indicaba el movimiento arriba y abajo apretando ligeramente la punta; se volvió loco, era exquisito podía sentir la respiración el rubio que usaba ambas manos con gran destreza, sintió que su cuerpo se entumecía, observo al más joven cambiar una mano a su propio miembro soltando el aire con fuerza causándole escalofríos – métetelo a la boca – volvió a mandar empujando sus caderas y sosteniendo del cabello al más pequeño, la húmeda lengua le dio un corrientazo, arqueo su espalda y empujo contra la garganta de Naruto, se movía con fuerza entrando una y otra vez en esa pequeña cavidad hasta que su cuerpo extasiado soltó toda su energía explotando dentro de la boca del menor, cuando pudo separarse le observo sentado en el piso con pequeñas gotas blancas en su cara, su pecho y su vientre, la cara roja con la espiración descontrolada; era sencillamente hermoso.

Sin cuidado lo levanto y lo lanzo aun desnudo sobre su cama, tal vez era intuición o las hormonas de la pubertad estaban comiéndole desde dentro pero quería lamerlo, morderlo, oler cada parte de su cuerpo; con sus manos acaricio los glúteos del menor escuchando una queja aguda de inmediato "Oye, no podemos hacer esto" Dijo el rubio intentando no temblar bajos las manos que le examinaban, Sasuke le ignoro, toco sus caderas y paso su lengua por sus pezones su abdomen, deteniéndose en este succionándolo para dejar bonitas marcas rojas por todo lugar donde pasaba su boca "Sasuke" sollozo nuevamente el ojiazul; Uchiha se permitió ver que le aquejaba encontrando pequeñas gotas asomándose a los lados de sus grandes ojos "¿Qué me harás?" susurraba sin poder ocultar el terror que le llenaba las cuencas, Sasuke se detuvo de inmediato, Naruto tenía razón que le haría, recordó los libros de Kakashi y cambiando de inmediato su actitud a modo de imitarlos abrazo cálidamente al pequeño kizune, esta vez sintiendo los músculos de este relajarse bajo su peso se poso sobre sus codos y coloco un tierno beso sobre el más joven.

Esta vez aunque su cuerpo acelerado le pedía atentar rudamente contra ese pequeño cuerpo se dedico con paciencia a tomar su boca, llenándola con su lengua y saboreando sus labios, siguió con los besos hasta el cuello frotando con sus manos las piernas y las caderas del muchacho bajo él; su expresión de triunfo hizo aparición cuando con un rápido vistazo diviso los ojos cerrados del menor, su respiración agitada y las suaves mejillas marcadas con un rojo tentador. Esta fue indicación suficiente para tomar el despierto miembro de su amante y acariciarlo, sacándole gemidos con solo mover sus blancas manos Naruto se retorcía empujando hacia arriba sus caderas, aruñando las sabanas, con las piernas abiertas para placer del azabache quien con cuidado enterró el dedo medio en el agujerito del rubio encontrándose atrapado contra las cálidas paredes de este que reaccionaba con espasmos que aumentaban con el segundo dedo pidiendo sin pudor a Sasuke que lo hiciese más duro, mas rápido.

Obediente el mayor tomo su extensión y con cuidado se coloco frente a la entrada del rubio al borde del éxtasis, empujo contra él sin previo aviso sintiendo en un principio el dolor de la estreches pero ignorarlo no fue difícil pues con una embestida tras otras este se convertía en oleadas de dulce placer que recorría su cuerpo y pasaba al de su amante que le rasguñaba la espalda y susurraba su oído cosas que no comprendía, lo repetía cada vez con más fuerza sentía como Naruto le apresaba y luego de las ultimas estocadas se metió con violencia llenando el trasero del rubio que se vino nuevamente sobre los cuerpos de ambos.

Agitado, exhausto y relajado al punto de no sentir el lugar en que su cabeza se unía a cada parte de su cuerpo tomo en un fuerte abrazo a Naruto aun bajo él y salió con mucho cuidado de su cuerpo tumbándose a un lado para observar a su igualmente perturbado amigo, con las piernas aun abiertas y la cara descolocada le observo hasta la punta de los dedos y ese formado trasero contra el que atento hace segundos; brinco del susto al verle manchado de gotas carmesí "¿Te duele?" pregunto ronco "No mucho" respondió Naruto acurrucándose de espaldas a Sasuke, este a su vez maquinaba una idea malévola "Entonces debemos seguir haciéndolo hasta que no sangres mas" susurro tomando de las caderas al tembloroso rubio "¿No que odiabas la sangre?" trato de huir el menor.

"No me importa si es tuya"

Ronroneo al oído del pequeño kizune quien rogaba a su cuerpo no dejara caer más gotas de sangre.

**Nora O.H.**

**Si te gustó o no, añade a favoritos o comenta tu crítica.**


End file.
